


For Good

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, For Good, Sadness, Wicked - Freeform, songfic...sort of, wicked/ouat crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not actually sure what this one is. It’s kind of a weird mix of a typical one-shot and a songfic. </p><p>The song is For Good, originally by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenowith, from Wicked: www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzrGFQ…</p><p>I was just listening to it and I was thinking about Swan Queen and well this thing happened! </p><p>**note: this is a bit of an older thing I wrote before the finale. Looking back...whoa. Yeah.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

“Regina, no!” Emma gasped, the sound of the portal roaring in her ears as she grasped desperately at the dark-haired woman’s hand. 

Regina looked back at her, her lovely dark brown eyes full of love and pain as she gazed at Emma. “This is the only way,” she shouted, her body wracked by uncontrollable sobs.

Hot tears burned at Emma’s eyes as she pulled Regina close. She knew it was true - but - no...

How had this happened? When they had first met, the two women had been, if anything, mortal enemies. Regina had tried to banish, even kill the blonde sheriff. Yet, they were inexorably connected by the son they both shared - and, eventually, a bond quite aside from that. Love. Emma blinked back tears as she realized, as she began to feel the gaping hole in her heart that Regina was leaving behind. The roaring of the portal seemed to die away as a melody filled Emma’s being and wreathed around them in song.

“I’ve heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason,” Emma sang. “Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them. And we help them in return…”

Regina’s chest heaved, and her eyes were equal parts astonishment and grief.

“Well I don’t know if I believe that’s true. But I know I am who I am today because I knew you…” 

“Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. 

Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood

Who can say if i’ve been changed for the better but

Because I knew you…” 

Emma gazed into Regina’s eyes, meaning every word. “I have been changed for good.”

Regina felt like her heart was being ripped in two. “It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part,”

She brushed back a lock of golden hair from Emma’s beautiful face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs like she often did Henry’s. “So much of me is made of what I learned from you, you’ll be with me like a handprint on my heart.” 

Regina closed her eyes. “And now whatever way our stories end, know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend.” 

“Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird in a distant wood

Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better 

But because I knew you, I have been changed…

for good.” 

“And just to clear the air,” Regina continued, biting her lip in agitation as guilt overwhelmed her. “I ask forgiveness for the things I’ve done you blamed me for.”

Emma’s eye crinkled in a smile. “But then I guess we know there’s blame to share.”

Tears glimmered in both their eyes as they clasped hands, the multicolored light from the portal bathing them as their voices soared together.

“And none of it seems to matter anymore!” 

“Like a comet pulled from orbit-”

“Like a ship pulled from its mooring-”

“As it passes a sun…”

“By a wind off the sea…”

“Like a stream that meets a boulder-”

“Like a seed dropped by a bird-”

“Halfway through the wood…”

“In a distant wood.”

“Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?” Emma sang in question. 

Regina cupped her chin tenderly with her hand. “I do believe I have been changed for the better.” 

“And because I knew you…” Emma smiled through her tears.

“Because I knew you,” Regina sang in reply. 

“I have been changed…”

They were so close now, their hearts beating in unison, their eyes gazing into each other’s, both full of longing and the wish to never stop looking. The portal roared, but their song was stronger.

“...for good.” 

They seemed to melt into each other, lips pressing together so powerfully, so desperately that neither one had time to draw breath. They could taste each other’s tears, they could hear the portal as the song died away into memory, but neither acknowledged the coming...they could not…

It was Emma who pulled away, her eyes narrowing as they often did when she was about to pull a thing. “I understand now.”

Regina frowned at her. “Understand what?” 

The blonde woman had a determined expression on her face, and even as Regina turned away to enter the collapsing portal, she grabbed her arm and pulled her back with surprising force.

“I’m the Savior,” Emma said. “This is for me to do.” 

“Emma, NO!” Regina shouted, lunging forward - but Emma was faster. She leapt and disappeared into the portal. It collapsed behind her - they had left it too late, it was too unstable - a surge of power blasted Regina backwards as it consumed everything within it. 

Including Emma. 

“NO!” 

She collapsed in the forest undergrowth, the song still echoing in her mind as she sobbed. Soon enough they would come. Soon enough Mary Margaret and David too would scream in grief, would demand why the portal had taken their daughter instead of her. Soon enough the townspeople would come, and she would melt away to some hiding-place. No one really cared for the formerly evil Queen. No one ever really had. 

Except for Emma. 

“Now it’s up to you, for both of us.”

“Now its up to you....”


End file.
